In the Internet, the following three modes are usually adopted for intercutting advertisement. In the first mode, a stream media server is used to intercut advertisement, wherein the stream media server needs to embed an advertisement managing module and an advertisement intercutting module therein. The advertisement managing module takes charge of managing advertisement contents and advertisement intercutting strategies. As such, when a terminal user accesses a stream media service, the advertisement intercutting module of the stream media server intercuts a corresponding advertisement segment into an audio and video data stream of the stream media to be transmitted, and transmits them to the terminal user together, according to the advertisement intercutting strategies. In the second mode, a stream media player of a terminal and an advertisement-dedicated stream media server cooperate to intercut advertisement, wherein the stream media player of the terminal embeds an advertisement intercutting module therein, and the advertisement-dedicated stream media server embeds an advertisement strategy managing module and an advertisement content managing module therein. The advertisement-dedicated stream media server is responsible for management and maintenance of advertisement intercutting strategies and advertisement contents, and the advertisement intercutting module in the terminal player obtains the advertisement intercutting strategies from the advertisement-dedicated stream media server and, according to the strategies, interacts with the advertisement-dedicated stream media server to perform the advertisement intercutting during the process of playing the stream media. In the third mode, a stream media proxy is adopted to intercut advertisement. The stream media proxy embeds an advertisement intercutting module, an advertisement strategy managing module and an advertisement content managing module therein. The advertisement strategy managing module takes charge of managing advertisement intercutting strategies, the advertisement content managing module takes charges of managing advertisement contents, and the advertisement intercutting module takes charge of decoding an audio and video stream which is being transmitted in real time according to the advertisement intercutting strategies, and meanwhile according to the advertisement strategies, obtaining the contents to be intercut which, for example, may be a LOGO, a paragraph of text, a picture, or etc, encoding in real time the obtained advertisement contents into the audio and video stream which has already been decoded, and then transmitting them. However, if the first or the second mode described above is adopted to intercut the advertisement in the prior art, it can not be supervised or monitored on the operator side, which is not conductive to the agility and availability of control on the advertisement intercutting; if the third mode is adopted to intercut the advertisement in the prior art, the stream media proxy needs to decode and encode the audio and video stream in real time to intercut the advertisement, which consumes a plenty of CPU resources and has a higher requirement on the hardware of the stream media proxy.